Conventional multi-user electronic systems involve the use of individual “user accounts”, “user profiles”, or “logins” (collectively, “logins”) for access to electronic devices such as consumer electronics (CE) devices, computing devices, etc. In many of such devices, only a single user can be logged into a device and active at any one time. Multiple users are not effectively able to share any single device between them.